


Sleeping in the devil's bed

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. Sleeping in the devil's bed gives a curious sense of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in the devil's bed

There’s a curious peace to be found in their life on the run.  
There are rituals that are necessary to maintain a balance between the humdrum and the excitement.  
Will hasn’t had trouble sleeping since he stared sleeping next to Hannibal, feeling his comforting weight and love.  
They are lovers, but most nights they sleep as well as make love.  
Hannibal tried to kill him, but Will knows he won’t do that again.  
Not when they have each other, and his every thought is of Hannibal.  
It’s likely to remain that way.  
Hannibal’s breath is warm against his neck, his hands drawing lazy circles across Will’ s back. Even as he’s caressing sleep-warm skin the devil makes plans.  
His most favored disciple is his at last, so he can rest with that endeavor.  
The devil is not without compassion, or love.  
Hannibal hovers over his cock, and it looks like he’s praying now.  
Will soon calls for God, and he knows he’ll be forgiven.  
Thing said between lovers are not a common language.  
Besides, the devil is God’s emissary on earth, sent to test man.  
Will fell, and he will never go back to what he was.  
As he comes, his seed spills into the fallen angel’s mouth, blessing him.  
Love is a devil too.


End file.
